The present invention relates to various gas (e.g., oxygen) sensor designs for low temperature environments, having various plastic connector housing designs. Low temperature means low relative to the high temperature exhaust system where oxygen sensors are typically mounted. Currently oxygen sensors are designed for high temperature applications. The sensors are mounted in exhaust manifolds or exhaust systems. Oxygen sensors are designed for exposure to exhaust gas of 1030 C or more, mounting surface temperatures of 700 C and cable outlet temperatures of 280 C. This requires high temperature stainless steel alloys and high temperature rubber sealing materials. These materials are expensive due to their high thermal capabilities.